The Mystery of Leigh Quinn
by JeffhardyChicka365
Summary: Leigh Quinn and Severus Snape work together in Potions and often don't speak. But one day Severus decides there is a mystery about Leigh and he is determined to solve it. Chapters will get longer! Rater 'M' for language
1. Chapter 1

**New story? Why yes,I think so! Well this is for my friend LeighQuinn who LOVES Slytherine. And who can blame her? Not me. Win Win Slytherine. As always I Do Not Own ANY of JK Rowling's stories or characters. This is purely for fun so don't get offended. I only own the OC's in this story. ENJOY Leigh,you definatley earned this helping me in math xD**

By 5th year a lot of us know what we are best at. I for one am amazing at Potions and Quidditch. Potions was always my favorite,not a shocker seeing as how Professor Slughorn showed a preference for us Slytherine's since he is our house leader. Silently I looked out the window daydreaming and not really paying attention. I never did in this class except for when it was to put a Gryfinndork in their place but other than that I was oblivious to anything. I was like that in every class but that didn't mean I wasn't smart. No,I was a bloody genius compared to a lot of people. Excluding my potions partner,Severus Snape- who was just as smart as myself in Potions. Around me the sounds of movement broke me from my day dream.

"Get the cauldron ready Leigh." The voice came from next to me and was the voice of Snape,one I was very used to and often found myself not minding to hear. It was the soft voice of someone who was becoming a man when just a year ago was a small boy. It was hard to think of Severus as ever a boy when he was always on his own and often sticking up for himself. The last remaining boyish features were disappearing in favor of one's of a man. His voice had changed sometime over the summer but he seemed unsure in this new body and voice of his.

He paused for just a moment before leaving me to get everything ready while he got the ingredients. Glancing I saw we were making the Draught of Peace and I silently set up the cauldron before pointing my wand under it and lighting the small flame. Silent spells were always simple for me,effective for when I duel with friends. I watched the flame in a sort of trance until I heard Severus pushing his stool under the desk to allow himself more access. We didn't find it necissary to talk as he handed me half the ingredients. More and more often I found myself wanting to say something to him just to hear him talk,last year I would have never done that. Though we were both in Slytherine it was a rare thing to see us together outside of a class. If we were then it was only because we bumped into each other or all the tables at the library were taken.

"Careful about the flame." I spoke and nodded to his robe sleeve that was dangerously close to the flame. He glanced at it before moving his arm as he resumed cutting whatever he was cutting. That was all that was said as we worked for the next hour,other than the occasional mention of what to add next or asking to be passed something. At the end Professor Slughorn came around and inspected the potions. Some had turned to paste while other's were too runny. By the time he made it to ours he looked like he could do for some fire whiskey. None the less he was pleased with our potion.

"Very well done and Miss Quinn. Very well done indeed. Infact, 30 points for Slytherine seeing as how you two were the only one's who got the desired potion correct." Seeming pleased with himself he walked off to go tend to some paper work at the front of the class. I began to pack up my things with a victorious smile.A smile that was soon replaced by a sneer when I heard James imitating Slughorn.

"Well done Miss Quinn. Perhaphs if it's not too much trouble you could come to my Slug Club." It was a terrible impression and I whipped around quickly. James,Sirius,Lupin,and Peter were all laughing at this, yet to realize that I was looking at them and just about killing them with looks. Lupin was the first to notice and nudged James in the ribs before nodding towards me. "Easedropping isn't very becoming for you Leigh." James remarked before leaning on the desk with that look on his face like he was better than everyone here. God know he wasn't.

"And impressions as well as brains aren't very becoming of you James. Perhaps because you have none?" I questioned sarcastically with a quirked eyebrow. He looked at me for a moment before standing up.

"I have more brains than any of you snakes." Before the words had left his mouth a chuckle was coming out of me but it wasn't the only one. No,it was joined by one very close to me and looking to Severus I knew it was him. I smirked turning back to James.

"Too bad your pathetic potion and choice of friends say otherwise." I noted with a satisfied smirk as the gong of a bell from the tower signalled lunch. Not wanting to waste my time I offered one last fake smile before leaving them all there. Why stay when I was hungry? There was no point. Besides I knew Marie would want to gossip as she always did.

Sitting in my seat next to Marie I pretended to listen to her gossip about how Thomas Zambini likes Rose Parkinson. A vile woman who would one day have a vile child if anyone asked me. Which they didn't. Part way through lunch I felt someone's eyes on me. Raising my gaze I looked down the house table to the dark eyes of Severus. Realizing he was caught he looked down to the book that was every present,his potions book no doubt. Smiling to myself I looked away but occasionally felt the eyes back on me. I didn't dare raise my eyes for fear he would stop looking at me.

**SNAPE'S POV**

I took every chance I could to look at her. The one with a smart mind as well as a smart mouth. True it sometimes got her into trouble but she never said what people didn't have coming to them. Her friend was talking her ear off when she raised her eyes to me. Those piercing blue eyes that were hypocritical to her dark as night hair. On the outside she looked like the typical Slytherine as Im sure we all did. But there was something different about Leigh Quinn that I have yet to put my finger on. A mystery I am intent on figuring out. Her eyes seem to invite me to go ahead and try to solve her. Meeting her eyes in that one moment I was sure she could see what I was thinking. Looking down and away I allowed myself a rare smile. I was going to solve the mystery of Leigh Quinn


	2. Chapter 2:FILLER CHAPTER

**Another Chapter for this Hogwarts FF! I hope you are enjoying it. I know Leigh is as well as a friend who decided to be my editor. So really enjoy and REVIEW! I do not own ANY characters,just my OC's! On to the story!**

The dungeons are always cold. So cold that they make my fingers go numb sometimes in the winter if the fire isn't strong enough. Mother nature was making it known that winter was soon on the way. The wind whipped around and the ceiling of the Great Hall made it obvious that it might actually snow today. It was errily quiet for a Saturday when normally you could hardly hear your own thoughts. Today it was like everyone was bracing themselves for the cold. Everyone except us going to Hogsmead that is. I,myself was included in that group of people. I found it healthy to sometimes get out and about,not to mention I hated the idea of wondering around the castle. Throwing on my hat,gloves,and scarf I was a perfect representation of my proud house. Checking to make sure I had everything I gave one last glance around and backed into someone. They made a soft 'oof" sound as I turned around opening my mouth to apologize. But nothing came out. I had bumped into Lucius Malfoy,who was a 7th year,and most made it a point not to touch him in any way. It was just my luck that I had.

"Im sorry Lucius. I wasn't looking where I was going." I finally found my voice just when another set of footsteps were heard. I took my eyes from Malfoy and fixed them instead on the eyes on Severus. He was looking back and forth between us and it was obvious he was getting the wrong impression of us being so close in such a small space.

"Don't let it happen again Quinn." Was all Lucius said in his cool tone which he always had. It was the Malfoy way it seemed to think one was better. Not that anyone could blame them,they had a lot to be proud of. Severus walking brought my attention back to him. He barely glanced at me as he walked past and for some reason I wanted to make sure he knew what really happened.

"Severus!" I called after him and ran to his side. He stopped and looked over his shoulder until I made it there. I took a moment to be amazed yet again by how much taller he was than myself. I was struck with memories of last year when I was taller than him. I shook my head once before walking with him. "It wasn't what you think."

"Excuse me?" He asked and glanced to me as we climbed the stairs to the upper floors of the huge castle.

"Lucius and myself. I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into him. You know as well as I do that no one does that without apologizing. Not my fault we were in such umm close contact." It was rushed but at least I had said it. Severus didn't say anything but I could see the understanding look come into his eyes. I had the need to asked why he was trying to play it cool when I could tell he wanted to be cleared up on it. We walked in silence together to the village,as everyone else had already left. They were little dots on the path and some were already close to the entrance of the village.

"Want to get a butterbeer with me? I mean you don't have to but I figured that you might be thirsty. Unless you have somewhere to be." He didn't look at me when he spoke so he didn't see my small smile.

"I don't have any where to be. I'd love to join you." I nudged him with my elbow and Severus offered me a timid smile. I wondered what happened over all the breaks we had that made him so timid and self-doubting. His shoulders were always hunched and he was never really seen with people. Severus was obviously some one that prefered to be alone and at time I cannot blame him for that. In a school of thousands it can be hard to ever truly be alone yet he seemed to find a way. I wish I knew his secret for it but I didn't want to draw attention to something he wasn't ready to talk about.

Entering the village and walking into the Three Broomsticks it was packed. It always is whenever Hogwarts lets its students desend upon it like a bunch of wild people. It was the only taste of freedom we ever truly get besides holiday breaks. I followed Severus to a small table that had obviously just been vacated. Sitting down I took off my gloves and hat as well as my jacket. It was warm with the fire and all the body heat around. Looking at my companion and I from the outside in we must have been a very odd pair. Me being confident and him seeming to want to cave in on himself. Everything about him screamed that he just wanted to blend in or melt away.

"What can I get you loves?" A woman came over with a big smile. How she was in a skirt and a thin shirt I will never know but then again it isn't for me to judge.

"Two butterbeers please." Severus said softly and she nodded with a smile. Once she left we fell into silence for a while. "I didn't assume anything you know." he spoke in the same soft tone I had used him hear before when he wanted to voice an opinion but was scared it was wrong.

"I know." I replied back. "I just wanted to make sure was all." the women came back and set down the butterbeers. Sipping mine I couldn't resist anymore,I had to ask. "Why do you always seem to walk to melt away to nothing? You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I.." My question had caught him off gaurd. He took a moment to think. "I suppose because I don't have the best life ever. Muggles call this phase High School. You know? You start when your 14 but are done when your 18. Us,we have been here since we were 11 and I suppose I never felt right here." Severus said it matter of factly. I tilted my head to the right and studied him. He had gone back to his drink and avoided my eye.

"A little confidence can go a long way." I said softly before sipping my own drink.


	3. Chapter 3:Who do you think you are?

**Wow I think this is the most I have worked on a story in a while. What can I say? Hard not to when you have a friend who wants to read her own story so bad. Going to have another friend edit this first. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JK ROWLING'S CHARACTERS! I barely even own the main OC! Remember: REVIEW and I will post! This is the continuation of last nights chapter. **

"Confidence is not something we all have now is it?" Severus replied calmly. How anyone could say that so calmly was beyond me. Everyone has confidence it's just a matter of how much we show or use it. People like Lucius Malfoy got what they want because they ooze a sort of confidence we all wish we had the courage to show.

"I think it is. It's just a matter of putting it to good use." My answer seemed simple but true to my own ears. From the look on his face this thought had never struck him and for a moment a puzzled look came over his face.

"You're not like the rest of us in Slytherine are you? Most of us can't even make a well formed answer, but here you are thinking and answering like a Ravenclaw." The way he studied me was like a professor, it seemed if they looked at you long enough they could see into your mind and know you better than you know yourself. It was discerning to see this come over his face.

"No one said Slytherines had to be dumb. They just assume. They think that we are handed things on a silver platter and that's not always the case now is it? No. No it's not." I sipped my drink and let my words sink it. My attitude was probably one of the things that landed me where I was placed but I accepted that. I have an attitude about me that I'm not afraid to use. He looked like he was about to say something when the door opened and brought the cold air in with it. Loud voices sounded over the wind and without turning I grimaced. Of all days for her to come in. Her with her perfectly straight hair and the way she held Severus' attention without even trying. I envy little in this world but Lily Evans is someone that I do.

Her laugh carried over to our ears and I could tell Severus wanted nothing more than to go to her. It was like someone had punched me in the gut. I had his attention but the moment she came through the door it was like no one else mattered. He was polite enough to at least keep his eyes on me and with a shake of my head I stood.

"I should be going." I said quickly before leaving. I pretended I never saw him open his mouth or raise his hand as if to call me back. Why go back when I know I would not have his attention. I mentally slapped myself as I stepped out into the cold and pulled my jacket and jumper tighter around my shoulders. I was acting like a brat, like I had any right to him. I don't, but Lily Evans does. She has known him longer than myself. Still I couldn't ignore the punch like feeling in my gut that the events had put in my stomach. I wanted nothing more than to go back to the castle and sleep but it seemed God was having too much fun at my expense. I yet again walked right into a hard body that came out from around the corner.

"Ow." I muttered and stood up dusting myself off. "Bloody hell. Don't you look where you're going or is that to much to ask?" I questioned and finished dusting myself off.

"I might ask you the same Leigh." Said a deep voice and with wide eyes. I looked up to meet the eyes of Lucius Malfoy for the second time that day. Oh yeah, God was definitely having too much fun at my expense.

"At least I apologized." I finally said once I found my voice. He looked shocked for a moment at my response before a smirk came over his face.

"Yes you did. So I do apologize. In fact, allow me to walk with you back to the castle. Maybe then we won't have anymore accidents." He was still smirking and there was laughter in his eyes. Not just laughter, but a challenge. Like he was daring me to walk with him and I was never one to turn down a dare.

"Sounds fine with me." The words barely left my mouth before we were already walking, him holding onto my elbow. "You realize I can walk correctly?" I asked with a pointed look at his hand on me.

"Not from the way today has been going." Lucius said with a chuckle. I scowled to him but he merely kept walking. Sighing, I allowed his hand to stay on my elbow throughout our quiet walk to Hogwarts. It was strange to me how a short walk could seem so long when you were with such an intimidating figure as that of a Malfoy. Everyone in Slytherine seemed to have this way about them that made people feel like they had to bow to them. Sadly I had to include myself in that category.

Getting to the Main Hall, Lucius turned to me. "Well it was nice not getting bumped into by you. Maybe we should do it again sometime. Maybe have a meal or go to Hogsmead together?" with a last arrogant smirk he turned and walked towards the dungeons. Were my ears deceived? Did Lucius just ask me on a date? No, he couldn't possibly have.

"My arse there is nothing going on." Said the voice of Severus Snape as he breezed past me like he had every right. Well he didn't. He was the one who drooled over someone else while we were talking and then thought he could act arrogant when I walked with someone. They must be putting something in the boy's food around here. I was in no mood to argue but found my feet angrily following his.

"Like you have any right what so ever to judge me Snape." I called to him and he stopped. "Like you are so much better than me. At least I wasn't sitting at the same bloody table as you and drooling over someone else." Once it was said I couldn't take it back and nor did I want to. I was on a roll and nothing was going to stop me. "I should have given you a cup to capture all of it before I left. Why act like you wanted to be there talking to me when you obviously wanted nothing more than to be snogging Lily? You know what Snape, fuck you." I didn't stay to see his face but instead turned around and walked to the dungeons.

As soon as I was down in the cool dungeons the weight of what I had said hit me. I had all but yelled at him for liking someone else. That wasn't my place. But being me I wasn't about to turn around and apologize. I wasn't mad about what I had said, but about why I was mad to begin with.

**Snape's POV**

I stared at the spot that not too long ago Leigh Quinn had stood before me. I was stunned by what she said and how perceptive she was. Not in all my years at Hogwarts had anyone caught on to how I used to feel for Lily. But that was in the past, we no longer talked. That was my fault but I couldn't change it even if I wanted to. Slowly I blinked and turned on my heel going to the library. Quinn is smarter than anyone gave her credit for. Her words from earlier about Slytherine students ran through my head. She should have been a Ravenclaw from the way she spoke sometimes. But other times she opened her mouth and it gave me the sense she was in the exactly right house. 


	4. Chapter 4:A Late night stroll

**Okay, so my editor has informed me that I now have dead lines. Not that that's bad. Now I will be updating more and to say thank you (plus she wanted one) I will be writing her one! So look out for that. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF J.K ROWLING's CHARACTERS! I barely even own the main OC xD **

The fire crackled as I sat there before dinner. The common room was empty but for a first year who was writing a letter home. Before I used to sit in the very same seat of emerald and silver that I am now with the thought of why the fires always seemed to keep going. That was before I knew that there were so many house elves. Now as I sat there I thought of something completely different, whether or not I wanted to skip dinner. I always loved dinner just because it was so good, but what if Lucius sat with me? Then that would lead to more issues with Snape. But why should I care? He was drooling over Lily like there was no tomorrow. Eventually the rumbling in my stomach forced me up and out into the halls. All around people were talking while walking in the direction of the Great Hall. I floated along in the throng of people and listened in to little tidbits before zoning out and listening to another.

Walking into the Great Hall and to my seat, I sighed gratefully that Lucius was not there. My eyes however did scan for Snape and spotted him sitting in his usual seat at the end of the table. Seeing an open seat next to Rose I sat down next to her at the middle of the long table. When I first got here 4 years ago I thought that the tables would go on forever, now I knew however that those tables would only last until the year I left. Taking a moment before the food arrived I looked up and down the table. This is perhaps the only time all 7 years were together yet we didn't even realize it. Sighing I turned to Rose with a smile.

"What have I missed?" I asked her with as much enthusiasm as I could manage. Immediately she turned to me. From the look in her eye I knew full well something big happened.

"You tell me! You're dating Lucius after all." Rose said that as if it were a good thing. I however, looked at her with horror in my eyes. I'm what?

"No I'm not. So really what's happened?" I saw the look go from Rose's eye and instantly felt like I should have let her believe the lie for a bit longer.

"Well... everyone thinks you are. I guess someone saw you two walking back together." She shrugged a little as the food appeared and I began to fill my plate. "Other than that, nothing really." Rose smiled to me as if it was a good thing I was the only thing people were talking about. As much as I thrived in classes I hated being the center of attention. For the rest of the dinner I kept my head down and talked only to Rose. Occasionally I would look to Severus and sometimes even catch his eye. When that happened I looked away hastily because I was still ashamed by what I had said to him.

When most of the students had gone back to the common rooms I roamed the halls doing my Prefect duties. It was uneventful as always but sometimes I didn't mind the silence in a school where you could barely think. God knows I could use the quiet sometimes, I reveled in it. Sometimes I even walked the halls though it wasn't my turn, just to fill the craving for it. The moon filtered in through the high windows, casting shadows on the opposite walls.

Walking with my eyes fixed on the moon and came upon a scene I'm sure many had seen and ignored. James had Severus hanging up side down in mid air while Sirius looked on with only mild interest. He looked as if he was bored with the antics though I was sure he took part most of the time. James appeared to be threatening Severus though Severus seemed to be disgusted by what James was saying.

"Like you have any chance." James spoke low and in a threatening tone that I heard when I walked closer. Sirius glanced up to me and did a double take before smirking.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Sirius singsonged and I glared to him while James and Severus just noticed my presence.

"I could say the same to you. Now put him down." My tone was calm even as I reached into my robe for my wand. It was perfect for transfiguration and I had no problem showing this to them.

"Can't do that Leigh." James said if we were long lost friends but that tone did nothing if not insult me. Me? Friends with a Gryfinndor? The idea in of itself made me want to gag. He stepped forward and pinched Severus' cheeks. "We were just having some fun love."

"I don't bloody care what you were doing." I pointed my wand to him even as Sirius aimed his at me. "Now,don't touch him again. And for the love of everything don't ever call me 'love' as if we are nothing more than long lost lovers." I motioned to Severus. "Set him right side up and get out of here Potter." My wand didn't waver and I looked him dead in the eye. Not listening could be very bad for him.

"James. We can get out point across another time." Sirius smirked when James listened to his partner in crime. With a wave of his wand he let Severus down very unceremoniously onto the floor. He fell onto the ground and groaned in pain softly. I glared at James but he just winked to me.

"See you later _love._" James waved mockingly as he and Sirius walked along there way back to their common room I assumed. Once they were around the corner I went and helped Severus up. He didn't meet my eye and I really couldn't blame him. Just because I was battling with my emotions didn't mean he was and therefore he had the right to look at any girl he pleased. As much as it may tick me off.

"You shouldn't let them man handle you. They get a kick out of it." My voice shattered the quiet around us. A quiet that was going on for too long in my opinion. The moonlight wasn't enough to get a proper look at whether or not he was hurt. "Lumos" I said quietly and raised the light to his face. No physical damage but from his eyes I could tell he was waging a war with himself. It was a look I knew from when I looked into the mirrors lately.

"They would have gotten bored eventually." Severus spoke up and just like my voice his seemed to shatter the silence. Funny how silence could seem like a long lost friend or blanket but when it is shattered you thank heavens.

"Still..." I trailed off. Something in his tone made me think that he had experience with bullies getting bored. Whether intentionally or not he had let it slip that someone close to him was always putting someone he cared about or even himself down using their fists. I wanted so badly to ask about it but was scared to. He could ask something in return and what if that answer led him to my secret. No, it was better not to ask. I couldn't chance him knowing. I could never chance that. Sighing I nodded in the direction of the dungeons. "Ready to head back?" He nodded and appeared grateful I didn't ask him any questions.

We walked back together, being sure to avoid the hallways populated by teachers. Sure, I could say I was just a Prefect walking and doing duties but what would I say for Severus? Nothing. I didn't realize how far I walked in my daze but soon realized when it took us near the kitchens on the opposite side of the school. As we walked we were quiet and I could feel the weight of sleep on my shoulders. Finally though we made it back.

"Pure." I spoke the password with a pride that I had no right to. I shook my head of those thoughts as we walked across the common room. I walked ahead of him up the main staircase and when it came time to separate it looking like he wanted to say something.

"Thank you." Severus finally got out and I smiled to him a bit.

"You're welcome." I replied before turning to leave. I felt something grab my hand so I looked back. He looked to be arguing with himself but looking to him he made a decision. Quick as anything he kissed my cheek.

"I'll um, see you in Potions." He muttered and I blushed lightly while nodding. We both turned away at the same time and headed to bed. I crept quietly, not wanting to bother my room mates. When I changed into my PJ's and brushed my teeth I lay in bed with a small smile. That smile was gone however as I thought of if he did that to Lily at some point. 


	5. Chapter 5:Damn Love Potion

**So I must say I have been TRYING to update all my FF's so check them out. If you have a thing for HP I have another one going called "Dear Malfoy, I hate you." for another friend of mine. Check out the other stories I have! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JK ROWLING's CHARACTERS! I CAN ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR MY OC! Also I want to point out that it isn't pronounced Lee but is pronounced Lee-a. I know, very weird but true. Review! **

To say that Potions was awkward that week was a gross understatement. Sadly, it only got worse when we walked in on Thursday and the whole room was eliminated except for the desks and stools with only two stools in the middle with glass bowls on them. Paper slips were in the glass bowls and we all stepped up to where Professor Slughorn was waiting for us. Only when we were all huddled around him did he acknowledge us.

"Today we will be drawing names. Before you can ask we will be doing some very advanced magic, the most powerful love potion in the world. I have gotten permission from Dumbledor to show how very wrong it is to use on another." He might as well have stopped talking after he said love potion. The girls seemed to titter with excitement while a look of dread came over the boys faces. Mine remained impassive as I listened intently as he explained as how we would draw names. Only half the names were placed in the buckets with the other gender picking names.

One by one half of the class went up. Some looked happy with who they picked while others seemed very disgusted. It was even worse when a girl picked someone that wasn't her boyfriend. Though only half were picking names, all of us would be taking the potion.

"Miss Quinn, please come up and pick a name." I had been letting my mind wander as other people went. Nodding I walked up to the boy bucket to draw a name. "No peeking." He reminded me as I stuck my hand in. I grabbed a bunch and let them fall from my hand until only one remain. I took my spot back in the crowd before I opened the paper. What I saw made my stomach drop, and not in the good way.

"If you'll please tell us whom you have Miss Quinn." Once again Professor Slughorn drew my attention away. I looked at him for a moment trying to get my mouth to work.

"Sirius. Sirius Black." I spoke almost softly as I met the eyes of said man. He was smirking and nudging James, who was laughing under his breath. Taking my eyes from him I let them scan the room before falling on Severus. He was reaching into the bowl, though I didn't hear the name he said he got. He raised his eyes to me and something passed in them. Whether unhappiness or something else I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if that unhappiness stemmed from the name he pulled or the name I pulled, one thing was certain though and that was that tomorrow things would get interesting.

The next morning, I woke with a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I pulled myself from bed and went about my morning routine. Eventually I could not put off going to the Great Hall or class afterwards so I walked to the Slytherin table while buttoning my robe. Some didn't like the robe though I liked the way it flowed about me.

Eating slowly and letting everyone leave, I could not put it off anymore. I gathered my bag and walked back to the dungeon with my head in the clouds. I wanted nothing more than to run away. I didn't want to be in love with Sirius Black even if it was potion induced. The very idea made me want to gag. Still I walked through the potions door with a sigh. Again the tables were gone only to be replaced by couches and chairs placed all over. In the center was a cauldron and though I knew what it was the smell still hit me. It smelled like rain, brownies baking, and a cologne I couldn't place. I knew that smell from somewhere, but I couldn't say from where to save my life.

Slughorn invited us all to sit in various places. As it looked, no one was sitting with their partners in this little experiment that was going on, but instead were sitting with friends. I was the last one there so he shut the door behind me and entered himself. One by one couples were called up and given the potion though instructed not to drink it yet. Much to my dismay I walked up with Sirius and returned to a spot off to the left with him. Now each couple stood together, and across from me was Severus with some girl whose name I had never caught. She was pretty in the conventional sort of way with long blonde hair and deep gray eyes.

Our eyes met and suddenly I could place the smell. It was the same smell that I smelt everyday for the past 6 years. It wasn't any body spray but the scent of skin. Skin very close and nice that it didn't need any artificial smell. It was his smell, the one of Severus. It brought blush to my cheeks and I quickly looked away just as the Professor told us to take the potion. I examined mine before tilting it back and letting the liquid slide down my throat. For a moment nothing happened but then I looked to Sirius. It was as if I had never truly seen him before.

As the potion got a tighter grip on both of us I wanted nothing more than to be as close to him as possible. Like no other man existed before him and would cease after him. My world began and ended with him. Such an odd concept that made sense to me. Before I could think anything else I was pulled to him and was letting out a sigh of relief. As our bodies made contact it was like finally connecting with something long lost.

Slowly I raised my eyes to his and saw all the love and devotion I'm sure was showing just as brightly in my eyes. Taking my eyes from his for the briefest of moments I looked to the other couples. Girls with boyfriends snogging those that they hated. Slughorn was looking at all of us as if making sure it stayed PG and I was sure that's what he was doing. I brought my eyes back to Surius' and brought his head down to mine with my hand placed on his neck.

The minute our lips met he dragged me closer to him if that was humanly possible. It was like little sparks were going off inside my mouth in the best way possible. When we pulled apart I wanted more and looking into his eyes I knew he was what held me there. Again I dragged my eyes from his and met those of Severus across the room. He was staring at me dead pan as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why couldn't he? It's perfectly normal to see a girl snogging the guy she loves. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind I knew this wasn't how it was suppose to be between Sirius and myself yet couldn't figure out how it should be. Why was he looking at me like that? Like I had hit him across the face. The girl was hanging on his arm trying to get him to look at her but his eyes stayed trained on mine. Finally I had to break the look but was frightened as to what it meant.

On Saturday morning I groaned softly and rolled over only to meet the wall of another warm body. It took a while for it to make sense before I bolted to sit up right. There in my bed, lay the form of Sirius Black. Slowly I lifted the covers and gave a sigh of relief to see I was fully dressed in my green shorts and tank. He however was in boxers and looking across him I couldn't see his clothes. What the bloody hell went on and why didn't the Professors stop us? While I sat wondering how exactly he ended up he began to stir. His arm reached across my legs and I screamed loudly. Why? I have no bloody clue! He was touching me, this repulsive creature was touching me. The very thought that I enjoyed that touch yesterday sent a shudder of horror through my body.

The scream had awoke him and he jumped before looking at me. Then he glanced around as if it was just sinking in where he was. A lot calmer than me he got out of bed and pulled his robes from no where. He dressed and pulled on his shoes before crossing to the door.

"This never happened." Sirius said softly before leaving the room and into the early morning on the castle. He had said it as though I needed people to know about this. Well too bad for him I didn't. Laying back into bed I went over everything that happened yesterday. I remembered snogging and touching a lot as well as the looks from Severus. Those looks were always aimed to Sirius but had sent shivers of nervousness down my spine.

Throwing the covers back I left my dorm and walked to the boy's dorms. Walking past each room until I got to the last one, I opened the door to be greeted by the forms of five boys sleeping. Severus was sitting up in bed and writing things into his potions book. Probably just a few notes that he had forgotten to take in class. He looked up to me and nodded for me to join him. Crossing to him I sat at the edge of his bed. We were silent for a while as he studied me and I did the same.

"You have a rather large hickey on your neck Leigh." He pointed it out as if it were nothing. Maybe to him it was nothing but to me it was a sign of the shame I wanted to forget.

"Yeah, I will cover it up later. I notice you have no markings or any sign of the potion." It was more of a statement than a question but none the less he nodded.

"The would be because I didn't take it." His answer made me snap my head to him. He didn't take it? But we all took it. Everyone in the class. I saw them acting as if they did and then I remembered the look in his eye. He had the look of someone completely in control of how he felt while the rest of us didn't.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Because I rather like having control of myself and do not like the idea of loving someone artificially." For the first time of all the times we talked he seemed confident of what he was saying. "Loving someone should be real. Not fake like a potion. Everyone yesterday was saying how much they loved the person that just the night before they hated." this brought blush to my cheeks as I counted myself among them. "When I say I love you to someone I'd like it to be real." his tone made the statement harsh and I cringed. I cringed because I knew that what he was saying was directed to me. As much as I hated to say it was true it was.

"You act as if we had a choice in whether or not to say it. It just all came out." I spoke after thinking carefully.

"And that is my point." He stood up and began pacing in front of me. "Why take a potion that causes you to have no choice? It simply makes those of us unable to say how we feel say it and hear it said falsely back. Or worse watch them be paired with someone else." Severus didn't look to me as he continued. "They make the mystery of a girl far more complicated than it already is. Especially when trying to figure out the secret to begin with." finally he looked at me and I knew he was trying to figure out my secret. The one I swore no one would know. It would cause total humiliation within my own house as well as among other houses. I would be mocked.

I knew right then that I could never let him figure it out. I was going to make sure of it. I looked to him with a hard look.

"You won't figure me out and you won't figure out my secret. No one has in 6 years and I will keep it that way." It may not be a huge secret when they find out but I knew in Sytherin house of all the houses they would not take kindly to it. We enjoy that which puts us above the rest.

"I'm smarter than you give me credit for sometimes Leigh." Severus leaned against the bed post and studied me with an odd expression. Just looked at me I knew he was trying to get inside my mind.

"I give everyone credit for their smarts. You above all, you can actually keep up with me." I replied and met his gaze. His eyes were dark as ever and the light reflected into them. Even in the dungeon the light reflected there.

"Then trust me, I will figure it out. I like a challenge and you're the biggest one yet. People are always easy to figure out but you, as soon as I figure you out you change. Most people stay the same, stuck in their ways. You take pleasure in changing. Maybe that's why no one figures you out, not even your best friend." His eyes pierced me through all the way to my soul.

"You won't. Like you said, I change." I smiled to him before getting up. "But do me a favor? Next time I am under a love potion don't glare at me or the guy like your ready to kill him." I began to walk towards the door and before I got to the door I looked over my shoulder and offer a small smile. "Jealousy shows in black eyes like no other color." Without another word I left him with his puzzle of Leigh Quinn. 


	6. Chapter 6:How dare she!

**Now that everything is all caught up, except a few stories, I get to post this lovely chapter. If you're reading Dear Malfoy, I Hate You then you have to wait till the next time I update as I am going back and forth between my HP stories. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JK ROWLING'S CHARACTERS! Please Review and Stuff! ENJOY!**

**Snape's POV**

The last time I saw Leigh was when she walked from my room and left me to figure her out. Her being gone was not odd but she always made an appearance for Potions. What was odd was that even as I stood over my book, following some instructions but not others, she was not next to me. For once I was on my own with my tormentors making a ruckus in the back that was proving hard to ignore. I was thankful when class came to an end and I was able to leave after leaving a vile of the potion for Slughorn to grade.

Walking the halls it was common to catch sight of cats wondering the halls along with other animals used for our magical education. Lately a cat had taken to shadowing me at times. The cat was dark in color with light eyes that just didn't seem to match such a dark coat of fur. It had taken to me though never got close enough with people around for anyone to notice. Still the cat became my compainion and I bounced ideas about Leigh off of it. The cat followed at a distance as I walked to the library before meal time. Sitting towards the back, I set my things down and it hopped onto the table across from me.

"You realize eventually you can't follow me, correct? Your owner will be wondering where you're getting to." I asked as I pulled out my Charms homework. To the animal's credit it just looked back at me with such attitude that I found myself thinking of Leigh, who could silence anyone with a single look. "After all how can I figure out a mystery with you distracting me?" I felt ridiculous talking to it sometimes but at the same time I felt like it almost gave answers. I had decided that only a women could give that look and thus the cat was a female.

She looked away from me to the long windows of the library and I started writting on parchament. More and more often I found myself distracted by the thoughts that I once thought I had control over. It was why I was so good at potions, I could focus on many things but also focus on one thing at a time. Finally I put down my quill and leaned back in the chair. There was too much going on for me to care about this work, a change in the air outside of these walls. A student who once attended this very school was starting a new revolution that got many students thinking. A war between those of us who thought we should be all pureblood and those who didn't care that there were muggle borns. Breaking me from my thoughts the cat sat in front of me and nudged my hand.

"Yes?" I asked her and she looked to the front of the library. I followed her line of vision and was met by the image of Lily. Lily that I found myself drifting from day by day. We had grown as wizards together, I made her see she wasn't a freak as her sister told her, but those days were long gone. Gone were the days of us sitting by the lake and making flowers bloom early. She spotted me and walked towards me. On the table my companion appeared to glare at the woman walking towards us and I wondered why.

"Hey Sev." She smiled to me and set her things down. In response, the cat jumped from the table and went back to her window. Lily watched the cat go and sat down. "Whose cat is that?"

"No clue but she has taken a liking to me." I replied to her, watching as she too took out her books. Lily had always been smart and as such succeeded in many of her subjects.

"I can see that." She finally answered opening one of her big books to a page marked with parchament. "Where is Leigh?" Lily asked slyly without looking up but I knew better. I saw the way she always tried to hide her curiousity though she often failed at this.

"Why would I know?" I answered back and watched as the grip on her quill tightened. Classic her letting little things give her away.

"Maybe because you always seem to be with her or at least looking at her." She answered with as much casualness as she could manage, which might as well be none. For the first time in a long time I actually looked at her, the girl who at one time had captured my heart. Now all I saw was a girl who was lost in the magical world and once she figured it out had no time for the one who helped her. The very same girl who now seemed to be getting jealous over such a little thing as me looking at another while I have to watch her date the man who was the source of my daily torment.

"Oh Lily is that jealousy laced in your voice?" I taunted and she raised her eyes to meet mine. "But to answer your question before I have no clue where Leigh is but I suspect she is taking a few days to herself as she is known for doing."

"Im not jealous." She answered tightly. We both knew she was but she just didn't want to admit it. Admit that when she could have had me she didn't want me and now that someone else had captured the attention that was once hers she was angry.

"Sure Lily. Then why so concerned about where Leigh is?" I shot back at her and blush came over her cheeks.

"Not concerned. I just don't think she is good for you." As the answer came from her the company we both forgot we had bounced back onto the table and hissed at Lily. In reply, Lily glared and shooed the cat with her hand. "Anyways, why would you want to be around her? She is just full of attitude." Again the cat hissed at her as she got into a pouncing position. It was as if she would attack if one more bad thing was said or if Lily stayed for much longer.

"I'd be careful if I were you." I noted and nodded to my friend on the table. "She doesn't seem to like you talking about Leigh and for that matter neither do I." A look of shock came over Lily's face as I defended the other girl. "What girl at sixteen doesn't have an attitude, including you Lily Evans." The look of shock deepened and for a moment she looked at a lost for words.

"At least Im not a snake like her!" Lily finally snapped and that was that. In one moment the cat pounced and scratched Lily on her hand and her chest. She let out another hiss as she sat back on her haunches and glared as only an animal could. Having enough Lily got up and glared to me. "We can talk when you get rid of that thing." Gathering her things she whipped around and marched from the library.

I watched her go and for once I didn't care. Being lost in my thoughts it was a nudge against my hand that brought my attention back. She didn't appear to regret what she had done and I ran my hand down her fur lightly. She purred lightly as I lost track of how long we sat there just in silence. Student began to leave the library and I took that as a hint to go down to meal time.

As I rose and left my friend left me and went in the oppsite direction.

** Leigh POV**

Shaking my body I got used to the feeling of being full grown once again. Angry quickly filled my senses that had one target, Lily Evans. How dare she say those things about me? How dare she get mad at Severus for paying attention to someone else? She obviously didn't want to play nice and so neither was I. Lily just pissed off the one girl she never should.


	7. Chapter 7:I'll leave you to the Riddle

**Sorry for the long wait but what can I say? I have been very busy between work and also having other FF's that had to map out. Hopefully this makes up for it. After this there will be an update for 'Dear Malfoy, I Hate You' so look out for that! Hope that you enjoy this and if not then oh wells I tried. Please Review. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JK ROWLING'S CHARACTERS AND CAN ONLY TAKE CREDIT FOR THE OC'S!**

**Leigh's POV**

It had been so long since I saw Severus with my regular eyes that I had to blink twice at the muted colors. With cat eyes I tended to see things much sharper than they were with human eyes. Indeed the black hair and green with silver tie was the same as it had always been. Sipping my pumpkin juice I looked to Thomas Zambini and laughed at something he said about the Gryffindors. He had taken it upon himself to then send a blast of light into the center of their table and we all laughed as they scattered to avoid it. I shook my head with a smirk and chewed on a meat pie.

"You know Leigh you could do a much better one than he did." Lucius' voice met my ears as I turned my head to look at him amused.

"I suppose I could if I wanted. As could Narcissa." I nodded to the fourth year down the table who was watching us but looked away when Lucius met her gaze. I noted the blush that came across her cheeks and knew it wasn't from the compliment I had given her in regards to her magical talents. Lucius appeared to be amused with a light smile on his lips.

"I suppose she could but I dount she gets nearly as much pleasure from it." He countered and I rolled my eyes playfully. "Oh don't deny it, we have all seen your work in Charms. Almost counters my very own."

"I think almost is the key word in that Lucius." I replied back and sipped my drink. He seemed satisfied as he nodded and turned to Zambini next to him. Still I felt eyes on me so I raised my own to those of Severus. I offered him a small smile and was happy when he returned it with only slight hesitation. I finished my meat pie as dessert appeared before me.

The sight of dessert gave me a wicked idea as I looked from Lily Evans to the mini pie before me. Getting out my wand I grinned wickedly.

"Wigardium levisa." I muttered and the pie rose with what appeared to be on its very own cloud. Checking around me I saw no eyes on me and so I instructed my evil plan into action. It will never cease to amaze me how things like this will forever go un-noticed in Hogwarts yet it did over the tables. It didn't get noticed until it was very nicely placed over Lily's head at which point James and Sirius tried to point it out to her. It was far too late when she looked up and got a face full of chocolate pie. A shriek was let out so loud that I was sure that the huge glass windows would break. The entire dining room turned and looked at the great specticle and at once broke out into laughter. I couldn't hold laughter in as the chocolate mixed with her red hair.

I put my wand away when she ran from the hall but not before she met my gaze with a puzzled look. I shrugged to her with fake innocence that we both knew did not exsist in me. Running off I let myself close my eyes and enjoy the laughter around me. She should not have spoke ill of me had she not been ready for the consequences. True she was unaware I would hear it and she could have such much worse, as I am sure she would have, but I was not in Slytherin for my niceness. In fact I was in it for my need not to be nice although I lakced something key to be in Slytherin. Pushing that thought away I opened my eyes and excused myself from the dining hall.

Walking the halls to the Astrology Tower the echo of footsteps was heard around me. Pausing I looked over my shoulder at the figure who had stopped as well.

"You shouldn't have done that without reason." His voice reached me and I turned to him with a glare. Severus walked closer but my glare stayed in place. "She didn't do anything."

"She didn't do anything?" I repeated. "Lily Evans has done nothing but speak badly of me. Saying I'm not good enough for your attention all because she wants it for herself. Well to bloody hell with her." I spat at him as a shocked look came over his once statue like face. One that barely shown with emotions but his eyes always did. I knew at once he had put it together and I had spoken too much.

"You. You're the cat that has been following me. You heard what Lily said." His voice was soft as he got closer and stepped from the shadows as he was often so fond of doing.

"And you couldn't bother giving the cat a name. Had to call me an 'it'." I shot back and was more than a little miffed. I hated it every time he called me an 'it' or 'the cat'. It was as if I was nothing more than a thing.

"Well how was I suppose to name something that I didn't know belonged to someone else." Severus replied with his voice finally rising. Still I held my stance and crossed my arms. Finally he stood in front of me and I raised my eyes a bit to meet his. I hadn't noticed how much taller he was than myself in so long yet it was obvious when we stood so close. "Why?" The question was soft but held meaning.

"You wanted to solve the mystery of Leigh Quinn. This is only part of it. There is more to it and I won't let you solve that quite as easily. Besides, you never would have known if I hadn't let my emotions get the best of me and humiliate her. Though trust me, it was fun. I had to know how close you were to figuring me out." I spoke with a voice that bordered on hysterical but still held conviction. He met me with still a puzzled look before it was taken over by one of understanding. He understood that this was the lesser of two evils for my mystery. The other one he would have to figure out on his own.

"Do I get a hint?" He asked after the silence but a small smirk overcame his face. Until then I didn't think I had seen a smirk on his face, it seemed somehow out of place. On the rest of Slytherin House it was almost natural and fitting but on him it wasn't right.

"We pride ourselves on what set us apart thanks to our leader. Of all the things I lack but one though it doesn't show." I smiled to him as the riddle over came him. "I think I'm going to go for a stroll." With that I turned on my heel and walked through the hall and up the stairs, leaving him with his riddle.


	8. Chapter 8: Blue BubbleGum

**Hello All my Lovies! I am a very horrible person for not posting on this story in a while. Please do not be too angry as college has held my attention as well as a VERY bad case of writers block. Luckily I reread this and now have some inspiration! So enjoy this **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters other than the OC's that are mine. All credit for others go to JK Rowling, Queen of us All! So now sit back and enjoy! And PLEASE annoy me so I will update!**

"Ms. Quinn" Professor McGonagall spoke to me as I stared out of the window; snow was falling so lightly and slowly that I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it. I lazily turned my head back to her. "Perhaps you can show us all a transfiguration of one's self since you are so invested in the class." Her humor was dry but I saw the humor in her eyes. She knew about me, knew I could do this with no problem.

Without a word I got up from my seat in the back of the room and made my way to the front. I pretended to study the words written on the chalkboard with concentration. Turning I let myself disconnect from the faces looking at me. They were studying me with only mild fascination, looks that soon changed as my perspective on the world changed. I was on the floor shaking myself to get used to my new body. I looked up at the desk next to McGonagall and hopped onto it. Some people gasped and even I had to admit I was a beautiful cat despite the superstition that comes with my color.

"Now, Ms. Quinn is likely experiencing confusion and like a cat will feel attacked if everyone rushes at once." McGonagall looked at me with a slight smile and though she was head of Gryffindor I really liked her. She looked away from me and back to the class. "Everyone may start trying." She pats me on the head and I growled low. "Ms. Quinn, do not growl at your professor. 10 points from Slytherin." Shaking my head in frustration I hoped off the table and in mid stride I returned to my former state.

I felt eyes on me. And before I turned I knew I would meet green ones. I smiled as I met them, "Next time." I say as I walk past her "Be careful who you are talking about. Others may be listening." I felt her glare all the way back to my seat but also felt another pair of eyes on me. I met the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"This isn't a 7th year class." I point out the obvious and feel dumb immediately afterward.

"No, it is indeed not. But this is what happens when you shrug of transfiguration for a year." He replied in a smooth cold tone. If not for the small smile he offers I would have thought that he didn't want to talk. "So when are we going to Hogsmead?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"I do not recall agreeing to go with you." I reply back and offer a small smile so as not to seem disrespectful.

"Ah," Lucius smirks, "But I recall inviting you and you know, no one says no to me."

"Except for me." I smile genuinely. "Besides, I don't think your girl Narcissa would like that and frankly nor would her sister." Bellatrix LeStrange was known for her cruelness and being loyal to the Dark Lord, even at Hogwarts. Lucius was too if what I head was correct and I did not want to fall into that.

"Leave Bella to me." He smiles with a wicked look in his eyes and I am reminded why people are scared or wary of him. "I will meet you at the front hall." And with the chiming from the bell he was gone. I sat struck for a minuet as I weighed my options. I could go or I could not go and risk the wrath.

Sighing I picked up my bag and followed the rest of my classmates from the room. I walked in almost a dreamlike state until I felt my bag suddenly lighten. I turned as all of my books, inks, and quills fell to the floor. I looked up to meet the eyes of whoever did this and met the eyes of Lily Evans. She was standing with a smirk on her face and all I wanted to do was wipe it right off her face.

"Got a problems Evans?" I asked her as I mended my bag and picked up my things.

"You know I do, you little cat." She replied and I smirked. "Think something is funny, do you? Because I don't think registered animagi is a thing to joke about." It was then that James, Sirius, Peter and Remus. They all looked rather ashamed for a moment and I knew why. I had seen them sneaking out under the ripe full moon for months now and had figured it out.

"You should really examine those around you before you worry about me, Evans." I smiled to her and flicked my wand. Instantly her hair became the color of blue bubblegum. I turned on my heel and continued on my way. I was a little further down when I turned to walk backwards and yell, "Isn't that right, Padfoot?" I smiled, waved and went on my way to blending in with the rest of my fellow students.

"You are a little spit fire aren't you Quinn?" Came a voice to my right and I smiled.

"She had that coming. Little does she know it won't just come out with a simple return spell." I glanced briefly to Snape and he shook his head but I could see a small smile creep on his face. I took a moment to appreciate that smile, one of the ones he didn't give out so often.

"Yes, I could see that. Although that's not what I was here to talk about. Merely an ice breaker." Snape replied and I was struck. Was he flirting with me? No, he couldn't be. He only ever had eyes for Lily until recently, who's to say he won't move on yet again?

"And what is that?" I ask him as we arrive at the Grand Staircase. I was sometimes struck with how pretty this hall is. Not just pretty but so warm and welcoming, something I think a lot of students take for granted. Maybe they shouldn't with a war going on in the real world.

"I was going to ask if maybe you wanted to give Hogsmead another go? Last time didn't exactly end well." He was so shy when he asked. He let his black hair fall in front of his eyes, eyes that seem to not want to meet mine. I was shocked he even asked but a smile pulled at my lips.

"I would love to Severus." When he met my eyes I smiled a real smile, something I realize that I haven't done in a while, "But I have to actually go to the library right now. See you at dinner." I let my smile linger as I turned and went up the staircase.


	9. Chapter 9:Hurtful Words

**Hello all my lovies! First of all, Happy 25 Days of Christmas on ABC Family! Also, I hope everyone here in America had a safe and happy holiday with lots of turkey and family time. For those that either didn't celebrate or didn't have a good one I am very sorry and hope this cheers you up. After all, don't we all love Leigh and Severus?! DISCLAIMER: I can only take credit for my OC's and give all other credit to JK Rowling!**

I felt the wind whip my hair around behind me and I'm sure to anyone in front of me I looked like a freak. After all who stands out in such cold when they could be rushing to the warmth of Hogsmead? I almost envied everyone who was walking and the dots that were almost to their destination. The snow was making tiny tornadoes that distracted me from the thought that Lucius might get here before Severus and as my green scarf whipped around me I was happy by how covered up I was. Though I knew it wouldn't be enough to keep Lucius from seeing me. Just as that thought went through my mind a hand gently touched my shoulder and it gave me a start. I held my breath as I turned to meet pitch black eyes and then let it go with a relief. I smiled and Severus smiled back with real happiness that almost looked awkward on his face.

"Ready to go? We should get out of this cold." Severus asked and wordlessly we walked together. His hand twitched like he was about to reach out and hold mine but he had thought better of it. It shocked me how sad that made me that he didn't reach out for me. Did he know about Lucius? Or did he just not want to touch my hand because he didn't know my secret? Would he like me any less if he did?

"I heard they still can't change Lily's hair back." Severus said with a slight smirk.

"Then maybe she will learn her lesson about talking about people." I reply back with a slight shout over the wind that was making my face raw and chapped.

"She didn't know it was you as the cat you know." He replied back with that soft voice he sometimes got when he didn't want to say something but felt it needed to be said. I heard it many times in class but as we stood outside of Hogsmead he didn't meet my eyes when he said it.

"It doesn't excuse her saying things about me. Or are you just mad because your little Prefect actually got something that was coming to her?" I could hear the snarkiness in my voice and no matter how hard I fought it I just couldn't keep it out of my voice. He had thought it amusing when it happened but now that she was upset he found it not as amusing? Why did I care that he didn't like it? "She isn't perfect you know and it was coming for a long time."

"You aren't perfect either but you don't see people changing your hair." His reply was cool and cut as it was supposed to. Sure my hair had never been changed like that but hadn't worse happened? The stigma of being a Slytherin meant more pranks. I had had my clothes stolen, hexes thrown at me, curses that lasted for weeks and yet I was wrong? I couldn't fight back my anger towards him.

"I'm sorry that her perfect hair was ruined." I replied just as coldly as him and held his eyes. "God forbid someone do something to your Lily, right Severus? Face it, she doesn't like you. She is in love with James and you pushed her. You called her a 'mudblood' and expected it to be okay. Severus, you are well on the path of trying to eradicate her kind but you expect her to be okay with it? Stop fooling yourself and get over it. She isn't coming back, not now. Not ever Severus Snape. You really are a Slytherin, pure blood believer that hates mudbloods." I couldn't help it. It all came rushing out and even when his mouth dropped only to be replaced with one of hurt I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop it once I started and I found I didn't want to. I didn't want to stop saying all those things about muggle borns. If I didn't then who would? Who would stop him and others from taking us all out? I didn't care about Lily Evans, I could care less. But muggleborns in general? Those I cared about.

"Leigh..." He started but I held up my hand.

"Just forget it Severus. You have made your feelings clear. I will never be Lily Evans and if you're looking for a replacement of her, I don't want to be it." I shocked myself at how sad I was. I didn't want to be his new Lily Evans, I wanted to be his Leigh Quinn. Something he clearly didn't want but it still hurt. It stung me more than I would ever let him know. Shaking my head I walked past him; I needed to get away from him. Not just him, just the situation and the hurt that I would never admit it had caused.

I was happy when I reached The Three Broomsticks and entered the warm inside. It was overfilling with students and other patrons sipping all sorts of drinks. I immediately went to the bar and met Rosemeta's eye.

"One of those days, Leigh?" She asked as she poured me a drink of fire whiskey. I looked at her gratefully as I nodded. She and I had grown close over my schooling at Hogwarts. I offered her a small smile and returned it.

5 glasses later I was feeling warm and tingly. My face was a little numb and I'm sure my cheeks were rosy red. That is how Lucius found me and I could tell he found it quite amusing.

"You okay there Quinn?" He asked with amusement shining in his eyes and voice.

"I'm very okay. Thanks for asking." I concentrated very hard on my words. I tried to keep them from slurring and was ecstatic when I succeeded.

"Really? How about you walk back with me anyways?" Lucius smirked a bit as I shook my head.

"I'm quite fine here Lucius. Besides, don't you want to find Narcissa to swoon over you?"

"No, I like a challenge like you." I was almost disgusted by his words but oddly flattered by it. I was almost sure it was the fire whiskey making my brain fuzzy but either way I smiled at him.

"Ah, and she even graced me with a smile." He teased me so effortlessly and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading.

"I have been known to do that you know." I teased back as I stood. I wobbled a little but he caught my elbow to steady me. I was almost grateful that he was there to steady me. I paid my tab and was proud that I walked myself out of the door.

"Well, you learn something new every day, I suppose." His cheeky attitude was beginning to grate on my nerves but better him than being on my own. I knew it was cold out but it couldn't penetrate the warmth I had created. I was warm despite being cold since my fight with Severus.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I walked back carefully to the school. Each step was deliberate and carefully placed. I looked to Lucius and saw that he too was watching my footing.

"I'm here for an education."

"You know what I meant." I glared at him as much as I could through my fuzzy brain.

"You owed me a date." He said simply and I chuckled.

"Pulled me out of a bar just for this?" I gestured to myself with my finger. I almost got dizzy following my finger and that caused a giggle from me.

"No, I came to be an arse but seems someone beat me to it." He looked at me curiously.

"That he did. Beat you right to it." I found I didn't want to talk after that and he seemed to catch on to that. Nothing happened until we got back to the school.

"You want to talk about it?" The question seemed odd coming from him. It almost made me do a double take but instead I shook my head.

"Whatever happened you are better than whatever it is. Remember our house is a proud one. Don't let someone make something so pure and muddle it like our blood seems to be lately." I had to keep myself from cringing. It was then, in a moment of drunken clarity I wished I wasn't placed in this noble house. A noble house with such small ideas. It almost made me feel trapped in a box, a box that I was desperate to escape. But I knew I never would with such a war coming on. The box would only get smaller as we all chose sides, and I was placed right at the center.


End file.
